leagueoflegendsfandomcom_sk-20200214-history
Xin Zhao/SkinsTrivia
Skins Xin Zhao OriginalSkin.jpg| Xin Zhao CommandoSkin.jpg| |13-Jul-2010}} Xin Zhao ImperialSkin.jpg| |13-Jul-2010}} Xin Zhao VisceroSkin.jpg| |22-Nov-2010}} Xin Zhao WingedHussarSkin.jpg| |26-Sep-2011}} Xin Zhao WarringKingdomsSkin.jpg| Chinese artwork Xin Zhao OriginalSkin Ch.jpg|Classic skin Xin Zhao OriginalSkin Ch2.jpg|Classic Skin 2 XinZhao CommandoSkin Ch.jpg|Commando Xin Zhao XinZhao ImperialSkin Ch.jpg|Imperial Xin Zhao Xin Zhao VisceroSkin Ch.jpg|Viscero Xin Zhao Xin Zhao WingedHussarSkin Ch.jpg|Winged Hussar Xin Zhao Trivia * Xin Zhao was designed by Geeves. * Xin Zhao was released concurrently with Season One. * Xin Zhao is voiced by . * Xin Zhao has one of the longest auto attack range out of all the melee champions, tied with , , and . * In the Chinese version of the game, Xin Zhao's name is rendered as Zhao Xin (赵信), as Chinese names are written with their family name first. ** His name Xin (信) means "Trust" in Chinese. ** "Zhao" in Chinese is a unique character, only usable as a last name. ** He shares the family name of (赵云), a famous general during the Three Kingdoms Era and a friend of Liu Bei. Like Yun, he uses a spear as weapon. ** He may also be named after , a Han general. ** Xin Zhao is the only champion that references Asian culture but does not belong to Ionia. Quotes * Xin Zhao's joke is a reference to the question, "What happens when an unstoppable force meets an immovable object?" This in turn is a reference to the Chinese word Maodun, 矛盾 (lit. spear and shield) which means "Contradiction". * In the French version of the game, Xin Zhao's /joke is different. It is a reference to of The Adventures of Tintin comic book series. It refers to when Tintin meets Wang's son for the first time. * In the German version of the game, Xin Zhao's joke translates to: "Find me an immovable object, so that I can bury you under it!" Skins * Imperial Xin Zhao is likely a reference to the famed Chinese general , whom Xin Zhao shares many characteristics with. ** In the Chinese novel, , Zhao Yun is described as a courageous, loyal, and heroic warrior, depicting him surviving insurmountable odds many times single-handedly. * Viscero Xin Zhao is a reference to his time as a gladiator fighting in the Noxian arena, The Fleshing. * Winged Hussar Xin Zhao is a commemorative skin created to celebrate the launch of League of Legend's Polish servers. ** were a type of cavalry fielded by Poland, and later by the Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth in the XVI and XVII century. They were famed for their deadly charges. ** The skin was temporarily exclusive to participants in the Polish Closed Beta, but was leaked to the EU and US, forcing them to release it. * Commando Xin Zhao is a reference to the Imperial Guard of the series. *Warring Kingdoms Xin Zhao is a homage to Koei's design of Zhao Yun in Dynasty Warriors, a game based on Romance of the Three Kingdoms. Relations * Xin Zhao was saved from Noxian imprisonment by grandfather, Jarvan Lightshield the Second. Category:Champion Skins and Trivia cs:Xin Zhao/Galerie de:Xin Zhao/SkinsTrivia en:Xin Zhao/SkinsTrivia fr:Xin Zhao/SkinsFaitsDivers pl:Xin Zhao/skórki i ciekawostki ru:Ксин Жао/SkinsTrivia